Don't Knock it 'Till You've Tried it
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: Kate hates spaghetti, but she's never tried it before! After learning how much she likes it, a new enemy arises: Ramen Noodles. Will Kate overcome this foodstacle(Food Obstacle)? Read to find out. Part of the one-shot themes challenge.


**Don't Knock it 'Till You've Tried it**

Everyone has a greatest enemy. Batman has Joker, Spider-man has Green Goblin, Arthur has DW. But Kate's worst enemy was spaghetti.

She literally wouldn't touch the stuff. So when the Reads' monthly spaghetti night rolled around, everyone slammed their heads against something. That night, when everyone was around the dinner table, David decided to give everyone spaghetti the regular way, but with Kate, he had to get creative. He set down Kate's plate in front of her. It had three little round bread loaves.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They're Italian pastries. Thought you might like it." David winked.

Robert looked around the table skeptically and said, "I call cow grass. How come Kate get Italian pastries for dinner, while we get spaghetti?"

David silently shushed Robert, while glancing at Kate. Kate picked up one of the bread cakes, and began chewing. Swallowing it, she said, "Tastes good. What's in it?"

She looked around the table, noticing all of their faces had shock on it. Around her mouth, were the telltale signs of spaghetti sauce.

"It's, spaghetti." David replied slowly. Kate's eyes widened, and she looked down at her "pastry". She quickly recovered from her shock, and quickly wolfed down the remaining pastries.

"That was surprisingly good! Quit staring at me!" Kate said, noticing that no one had touched their plate since Kate's first bite of spaghetti.

"You. liked it?" DW asked.

"Yeah! Can I have more please?" Kate asked, holding out her plate.

An hour later, Kate had gone through four plates of regular spaghetti, and was finally full.

"How come I never had this before?" She asked.

"You never wanted it before." Jane said.

"Wow, I guess I was stupid, huh?" Kate replied.

Robert nudged Arthur, "I told you. Everyone likes spaghetti."

The next week, the Reads went out to eat at Olive Garden. When Kate ordered the spaghetti, Jane commented, "You know, I never though I'd see Kate enjoy spaghetti so much."

"It's quite a sight, alright." David said, sipping on a glass of wine.

The next day, Kate had assembled all of her friends at Lakewood Elementary, telling them about how great spaghetti was.

"Oh, please." Mei Lin said. "You're late to the party Kate."

"I am?" Kate asked, a little saddened by this.

"Definitely, ramen noodles are it right now." Mei Lin said matter-of-factly.

Kate folded her arms and said, "I've had, Raymond noodles before."

"It's _ramen_ noodles, Kate. And what do they taste like?" Mei Lin asked with a smirk.

"It tastes, good. Like a noodle should taste."

"Does it have any hint of a salty flavor?"

"No, it doesn't."

"And is it squiggly?" Mei Lin asked.

"Ugh, no, that's gross!" Kate replied.

"Last question," Mei Lin said, with students staring to giggle behind her. "Do you know how wrong you are Kate?"

Everyone was full out laughing. Kate flushed bright red and ran off to class.

When she got home, she ran up to her mom and said, "Mom! Can I have ramen noodles!? Please?"

"Sure hon, but why?" Jane asked.

"All the kids at school have had them, and I feel left out." Kate said.

Jane said, "Okay, I'll make you the noodles."

When Kate saw Jane stirring the noodles around in a pot, she said, "_That's_ what they look like? Pass." She walked away.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh well."

The next day, Kate boasted about how good the ramen noodles were.

Mei Lin smirked, saying, "You didn't have any noodles."

Kate blinked, so Mei Lin explained. "Anyone can claim to have ramen noodles, but only those that have really tried them, know that they don't taste like, 'unicorns and glitter if they were edible'." Everyone laughed.

Kate scoffed, and said, "Well what's the big deal? I bet they suck! I bet you guys don't even like them!"

It was everyone else's turn to scoff.

Mei Lin crossed her arms and said, "Don't knock it 'till you've tried it, Kate."

When Kate went home, she was determined. No one made a fool out of her.

"Mom," She said. "Noodles please!"

Jane said, "Oh dear." She then began the noodle cooking process.

Kate sat down, looking determined. She'd be darned if she didn't pull through. A plate of squiggly, and slightly salty, noodles was sat in front of Kate.

This was it, the moment of truth.

Kate chewed on the noodles, and her eyes lit up. Jane was stunned at how fast the third grader finished her meal.

The next day, Kate walked into the cafeteria, and shot a smirk at Mei Lin. "You're right." Kate told her. "Ramen noodles don't taste like unicorns and glitter. They taste a lot better." She stormed off, leaving a speechless Mei Lin in her wake.

**A/N: Theme 012 Trying Something New. Feel free to complete the themes yourself, they can be found on the profiles of me and DarkAngelSnapeLover. If you do complete the themes, credit us. Also, we're accepting these on Deviant Art. Our names there, are SS-Chrys(DASL), and korpen9999(Me). By the way, I used the type of Raymond noodles that come in those foil(?) packets. Y'know, the beef flavor comes in red ones, the chicken flavor comes in orange ones. And these don't have the veggies like the cups have. Without further ado, REVIEW!**


End file.
